


What Happens Under the Sun is Forever Exalted

by kemoiunder



Series: MatsuTen Week 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Meetings, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Matsuten week 2019, This is weird, fluffy fluff, kind of ooc matsukawa issei, kind of ooc tendou satori, mattsun is a little dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Mattsun just wants some curry, is that too much to ask for? Why did he have to run into the Guess Monster, of all people?!Day 1 and 2 of MatsuTen Week 2019! I almost put 2018 lol force of habit. So here is my first fanweek of the year, I literally love any excuse to write Tendou. First prompt was Alternate Meeting, second prompt was First Kiss~!





	1. Chapter 1

It had all started with getting curry. Why was Issei so adamant about getting the sweet delicious curry from a place three blocks away from his house, but much more out of his way than he would have liked to be? He couldn’t decide that at the very moment, he was too busy. He was too busy with trying not to make a scene waiting on his curry, where he had just been minding his own business when one of the banes of his existence in a volleyball had strewn in to order almost the exact same thing Issei had just ordered! 

He didn’t want to draw attention to himself, because if he did, the Guess Monster would probably brag in his face about them going to the decider for Nationals and his team not getting to even have that. Rumors had it that if Karasuno clawed their way to the top of the Prefecture Representative Playoffs, then Shiratorizawa would be bumped from the basically shoe-in spot at Nationals. 

Apparently, Issei had been thinking too hard, because the next thing he knew, his name was being called for his order, but not before making distinct eye contact with the Guess Monster himself. Tendou Satori was a force to reckoned with on the court, but without a volleyball net between them, Issei realized he had a slight height advantage over Tendou, if only by literally one inch. Issei quickly picked up his order, planning on just heading the heck out of the restaurant and eating in peace, but he was stopped by a lanky arm winding its way across his shoulders.

“Hey hey~. You’re a little way from home, aren’t you, Seijou?” Issei only briefly registered that Tendou was right, that Shiratorizawa was just down the road while Seijou was a good twenty-minute walk away. Tendou was distracted by his own name being called, and that gave Issei the chance to quickly book it out of the building. 

It was always his curry addiction, he loved the stuff, not as much as his cheese-filled hamburger steak, but it was a close second. He didn’t get the chance to get very far, since he heard yells of, “Seijou! Wait a minute!” before being stopped once again by Tendou.

“I have a name, you know.” Issei had no idea why he was being so obstinate about this, they could both clearly just get their respective meals and go on their own merry ways, but Tendou clearly had other plans. He heard the other boy give out a sigh, “Yes, yes. Matsukawa Issei, Seijou third year volleyball player, number 2, middle blocker. I know you.”

Issei was surprised by Tendou’s answer. Of course, he also knew the information about his counterpart. It was basically mirrored, except Tendou was number 9 instead of his number 2. 

“What do you want?” Though Issei wasn’t always so timorous, especially when presented with conflict, he didn’t really understand what Tendou would possibly gain from speaking with him. Apparently, Tendou also had such reservations, because he responded with, “Why are you acting so aloof? What if I wanted to ask you a volleyball question?”

This time Issei actually growled, “When your team beat us into the ground? Beat us every time we went against you? What could you possibly want from me? And also, what makes you think I would want to speak to you?” 

He hadn’t meant to sound so hostile, but it kept building until he was basically low-key shouting at Tendou. The Guess Monster was wide-eyed by the end, and without even giving him a chance to answer the questions, Issei turned and stormed back in the direction of his house. He was fuming, but halfway back, he realized that if he didn’t eat his food it would be cold, and cold curry was good but not delicious like warm curry was. He knew he would come across a playground, so he made a detour there to eat his food. 

He couldn’t help but feel a little bad that he had blown up at Tendou, it hadn’t just been the one boy that had beaten Issei. It had been their teams, Shiratorizawa was just better than Seijou was. There was nothing that they could do about that, no matter how much they practiced. Issei couldn’t help the bitterness he felt though, every time they had faced off Seijou had come off the court as the loser. A voice behind him was timid, almost as if they were afraid of spooking a hostile animal, “Maybe I just wanted an excuse to talk to you.”

Issei turned to see Tendou Satori shuffling a bit behind where he had sat down at a bench to eat his food. The words hadn’t even registered, but when they did, Issei couldn’t help choking a bit on the bite in his mouth. Apparently, the other boy wouldn’t even give Issei a chance to respond to that, because he kept talking, “Maybe I had wanted to speak with you, but never knew how to go about doing it. Maybe I was scared that you would just judge me for the school I played with instead of me as a person. Maybe I wanted to be friends with you.”

Issei was red in the face by the time Tendou had finished his little rant, matching the other boy’s face as well. He surmised that the two of them looked pretty weird, just staring at each other, blushing. He internally heard Makki telling him not to, but Issei found himself inviting Tendou to sit down if he was going to go that far. The tentative friendship that started that afternoon was uncertain at best, was very weird at its worst. Issei found that he and the other middle blocker had a lot in common, aside from volleyball of course. Their further migration into dating came later, but it had all officially started that afternoon, blushing over their curry together at that random park that wasn’t too far from either of their homes. 

It wasn’t perfect, but to Issei it had marked a significant event in history, a day that two volleyball players looked past their teams and focused on the players themselves. Issei knew he would never want to take that back.


	2. What Could Go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu had expressed that it's weird that Tendou and Matsukawa haven't kissed yet. Why was it up to Shirabu when things happened in their relationship?
> 
>  
> 
> Day 2 of MatsuTen Week 2019! The prompt for today was First Kiss, and I couldn't help but to add on to my work from yesterday~!

Why? Why did Satori have to obsess over a tiny little detail like this? When his teammate, Shirabu Kenjirou, had asked him if he and his boyfriend had kissed yet, he had said that it was strange that they hadn’t. What did Shirabu know? He and Semi had been dating for months on end, and they still hadn’t kissed yet! He had no right to talk to him about whether it’s strange that kissing or no kissing was occurring in his relationship!

That just brought Satori back to his original lament. Why had he and his boyfriend, Matsukawa Issei, not kissed yet? They had been dating for almost a year at this point, their relationship being super strange for everyone involved. It had started when he had tried to talk to Matsukawa while his boyfriend had been trying to buy curry. It was one of Tendou’s go-to foods for after practice, the spiciness of the curry always made his soul happy, and Satori had attempted to become friends with the Seijou player. Matsukawa, on the other hand, had blown up on him, basically yelling at Satori and it made him think about what the situation must look like. Him, a middle blocker from a school that no matter what the other school did, never managed to beat them, asking Matsukawa a question, and Satori had even said it could have been about volleyball. Looking back on it, Satori surmised that that was one of the worst ways to try to start a friendship, but there was nothing he could do about it now. They became friends, now they were dating; it all worked out. 

This predicament though, the not kissing, was it even a predicament? Was it so strange that while they had been dating for almost a full year, never had they managed to kiss one another? He hadn’t thought it was strange until Shirabu said it was. Maybe Matsukawa thought it was weird but was trying to spare Satori’s feelings by just going along with it. Who knows? By the end of practice, Satori was feeling jumpy, more jumpy than usual anyways. As he said his goodbyes to the rest of the team in order to head home, he thought about stopping for some curry. No sooner than he had that thought, his phone was ringing.

He answered the phone with his usual, “Heee~llo!” and heard a snort on the other line. Matsukawa’s soft chuckle made Satori’s chest feel a little tight with _feelings_ , “Hey, Satori, where are you?”

Why would Matsukawa be wondering where he was? Satori answered, “About to get curry, what’s up, Issei-kun?” as he turned onto the road that would lead him to the sweet nectar that was the curry shop. He heard a car honk going off in the distance, but in the phone, there was a louder car honk. Was Matsukawa close? 

Another chuckle greeted Satori as his boyfriend answered, “Nothing much, also about to get curry. See you soon.” 

Satori closed his phone as he heard the call end, and before he was even aware of it, he was running. He turned a corner, still running, and almost ran straight into his boyfriend. Matsukawa Issei let out a short bark of a laugh as he practically caught Satori in his arms and said, “I didn’t realize you were falling for me, Satori~.”

Satori felt his cheeks flush slightly, if only Matsukawa knew the kind of things he had been thinking of before their meet-up. They said their greetings and entered the shop to place their orders. While they were waiting and speaking quietly near the door, Satori ended up bringing up his conversation earlier with Shirabu, “You know, one of my teammates says it’s weird that we haven’t kissed yet. Do you think it’s weird?”

Matsukawa’s larger than life eyebrows raised quite a bit at the question, but his expression didn’t really change that much. That was how it was with his boyfriend, Satori was the one who expressed his emotions too much, Matsukawa didn’t express his own enough. It didn’t usually help that Satori usually ended up talking for the both of them, Matsukawa only chiming in when he was answering a question or the like. The only answer Satori got to his question was a tiny hum before their names were called for their food. His boyfriend grabbed both bags and started walking, Satori following feeling a bit dejected. 

Did Matsukawa really think it was weird that they hadn’t kissed yet? Was he going to break up with him? Why was he still walking? Satori almost ended up bumping into his boyfriend’s back when he realized they had made it to the playground where they first became friends. Matsukawa put both of their bags down on their usual table and turned around to face Satori. Was this the end?

“I don’t think it’s weird. I think every relationship should move at the pace that the people involved in it are comfortable with. I haven’t kissed you prior to this because I didn’t know how well it would be received.” Satori could feel his eyes widening of their own accord. So, it was because Matsukawa didn’t want to offend him? That was literally impossible, Satori answered back, “I thought we hadn’t kissed yet because you didn’t want to! I want to kiss you super badly!”

Before Satori could register what was happening, his first kiss was suddenly done and over with. It was a brief press of lips, and then Matsukawa was pulling away. Satori could feel his face becoming more and more red, and he saw it mirrored on his boyfriend’s face as well. Satori grabbed the front of Matsukawa’s shirt and pulled him back to him. They kissed a second, a third, finally a fourth time before Satori just pulled Matsukawa into a tight embrace, his heart beating rapidly. 

Shirabu might have something to say the next day when Satori told him about this moment, but he couldn’t find it in himself to protest. He had had his first kiss with his boyfriend. The two boys finally pulled away from each other to sit down at their table and eat their food. If there were more kisses that occurred after that, well; Satori wasn’t going to complain about it.


End file.
